


a stunning look

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Scorfuma, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 100-1.000, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 17: Formal wearIt was the night of a new princess prom, an event Perfuma so looked forward to.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Kudos: 18





	a stunning look

It was the night of a new princess prom, an event Perfuma so looked forward to. This time it was her time to host the event, and she had looked forward to it for so long, planning it for months in advance. Now this magical event was only hours away, and her fantasy of hosting the perfect party would soon be fulfilled.

Since she was the host, she would soon need to make her way to the event, ready to greet anyone that might be early. But before that, she made plans to step by Scorpia’s room in her castle, wanting to take her girlfriend with her.

When Perfuma walked into the room, seeing Scorpia trying to put on a fancy dress, the princess stopped in her tracks and literally felt how her heart skipped a beat. Scorpia was nothing but gorgeous as she stood in her room with a tight yet black dress on her that truly showed off her body type in such a delicate way. There was a garnet colored waistband, a cut by her knee on the dress, and it was strapless, showing off her pretty shoulders and scorpion features.

Her hair she had let grow out since the war ended was now in a bun, her face exposed, some dark lipstick on her face that matched with her eyeshadow. Perfuma couldn’t help but thank the spirits over the fact that she had been blessed with such a gorgeous girlfriend.

“Scorpia, you’re really pretty.” she began, doing her best not to let out a nervous gulp as she was visibly attracted to her girlfriend, hands shaking a bit as she found her eyes drifting down and looking at Scorpia’s cleavage.

“Perfuma, just the person I was looking for!” she said with her usual happy voice that made the princess melt. “This dress has a zipper and my claws aren’t exactly built for this. Could I get some help?”

“Of course.” she said and nodded, feeling how she was screaming internally as Scorpia turned around and showed off her bare back and the zipper being down, revealing everything. She took it, and a part of her wanted to instinctively pull it further down, but just as she was about to do so, she caught herself and instead pulled it upwards, the sound of it echoing in the room. “All done. You’re so… gorgeous.”

“Awe, you’re making me blush, thank you.” she answered, and as Perfuma thought that this was the end of it, she saw that Scorpia looked at her in a weird way, trying to decode her expression. “Your face is all red, is something wrong?”

She shook her head.

“No. I’m just… very excited.” she answered, voice cracking at the last part, and it seemed like Scorpia was getting the hint, because her happy smile turned into a seductive smirk as she sat down on a chair and spread her legs a bit too much for it to not be intentional.

“Well I’m even more flattered, but aren’t we on a time crunch?”

“We could… do it quickly, if that’s okay with you. Otherwise I would go insane all evening, I want to please you.”

“Okay, but be quick.”

Scorpia spread her legs further apart and Perfuma got onto her knees and moved closer, taking Scorpia’s dress and pushing it upwards, revealing her panties that she quickly pulled down to expose her. She quickly put her thumb against Scorpia’s clit, moving it in slow circles right at the pressure point. It caught Scorpia off guard and Perfuma heard how she took a quick, shallow breath. She knew how she liked rough stimulation right on, so as her left hand played with her clit, Perfuma inserted two fingers from her right hand into Scorpia, slowly thrusting in and out and doing her best to quickly find her sweet spots.

Scorpia put her head back as she whimpered while Perfuma did her best for her to find pleasure, the feeling of pleasing her girlfriend arousing her so much too. She knew she was staining her own underwear by doing this.

She saw how Scorpia bit her lip, smudging her lipstick as she did her best to keep quiet. Perfuma decided it was time to switch everything up. She removed her fingers from inside of her and the one that had been circling her clit, just to lean closer and press her tongue against it, savoring the taste of Scorpia as she first ran herself up and down and then focusing all of her attention on the clit.

She let her tongue press on it hard as she moved in an erratic, unpredictable manner, and she heard how Scorpia’s moans got louder and louder until she finally came, and Perfuma practically saw how all of her previously tense body relaxed in the matter of seconds.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Great, but now I gotta redo my lipstick.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help.”


End file.
